mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Munchman14/Munch Palace
Leave your Munch Palace order below. I will ship the item, as long as I have it in stock. My page can be found here. Orders Hello! (Well, I guess it isn't an order) Hi munchman! 20:32, August 11, 2010 (UTC) solar power cells (Done!) Could I please have 45 solar power cells? my mln username is spaceman98751. }} 22:02, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Done! I threw in 5 extra since you're my first customer![[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 23:26, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I'll click 10 times on your page. A big order! (Done!) Hello! My MLN username is fsgv. I would like 50 Tires, 1 Form 20B, 1 Digging Fine Recipt, 6 Beavers, 20 Nails, 8 Fairy Dust, and 40 Strawberries! I clicked your LEGO Club Magazine Module 20 times. Thank You! Ok a friend request has been sent.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 00:24, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok, all the items have been sent![[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 16:26, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Tires (Done!) I would like 35 tires please. My mln name is . Thanks! 01:02, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok, i sent the tires. You can click anywhere. Please go to User:Munchman14/Munch Palace/Ratings to rate you're order.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 01:06, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I clicked on your LEGO Club Magazine Module, Rank 1. 01:43, August 12, 2010 (UTC) (Done!) I'd like to order 3 Dino Fangs for 6 clicks and 20 clicks for 10 clicks. If I'm doing my math right \left ( \frac{6}{4}+\frac{10}{4} \right ) *4 = \frac{16*4}{4} = 16 That's 16 clicks. :) 08:31, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I sent you a friend request. What module do you want clicked?[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 11:42, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I have done the clicks. Please click either of the dino mods on this page ( ). 04:09, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok, the items have been sent, and the module has been clicked.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 12:20, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Needing Items! (Done!) Hi! My MLN username is redboots3! I clicked your SPACE FUEL PLANT GALLERY MODULE 52 times! I would like 2 rough diamonds, 1 dino horn, 5 space fuel cells, 2 t-squares, 10 best bees, 10 potted plants, 5 honey pies, 3 apple butters, 20 nails, 5 nitros, 5 spoilers, 5 shocks, 5 carburetors, and 5 mufflers! Thank You Very Much! Ok, I can send you everything now, exept the t-squares, potted plants, and apple butters. I am currently running a little low on them, but you will receive them in the next few days, when I reopen.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 16:28, August 12, 2010 (UTC) just a question is it possible to buy a stolen data crystal from you? since you got the badges to do it? 00:10, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Ya, but I am about 95 space fuels short. Maybe once I get enough of them.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 00:54, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Offer How many clicks would you give me for I T-Square and 20 Red Flowers? 08:46, August 15, 2010 (UTC) About 30.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 08:47, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Holy Cow, you replied like 10 seconds after I wrote that! Anyway, deal. I'll befriend you and send you the items. If you have the seal of the P.O.S please click each of my Gated Garden Modules 5 times then put the remaining clicks on my Crest of the House of Gantlets Module. If you don't have the seal just put all the clicks on my Crest of the House of Gantlets Module. 08:52, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I have the seal. (That's why I'm out of all rough gems).[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 09:00, August 15, 2010 (UTC)